


Santa Claus Is Coming To Town

by thanku4urlove



Series: Christmas Advent 2016 [12]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Multiple Santa Clauses, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Tricking a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: In an attempt to get their son to say what he wants for Christmas, Keito decides to dress up as Santa Claus himself. As it turns out, Yuto had the same idea.





	Santa Claus Is Coming To Town

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for an advent calendar challenge I did in December in 2016 as a lead-up to Christmas. The word for this one was "santa". It's kinda set in my ballet dancer Yuto and English teacher Keito universe that a previous drabble "Rest" is also in.

Keito sighed, giving Yuto a kiss before collapsing onto the couch.

"Well?" Yuto asked, a hopeful tone in his voice. "Any luck?"

Keito shook his head, scooting close to Yuto so Yuto could wrap an arm around him.

"Nope. He won't say anything. He's convinced Santa knows what he wants, so he isn't saying anything."

Yuto sighed back. Their son, Sota, wasn't letting either of his fathers know what he wanted for Christmas, convinced that Santa knew what he wanted, so there wasn't a need to tell them as well. Keito had just tucked him in and kissed his head, asking again what it was he wanted for Christmas. Sota just shook his head and smiled, saying Santa knew. They'd been trying for a solid week now, having no luck. With only ten days until Christmas, they were starting to feel the heat.

"Well, what all does he like?" Yuto shifted on the couch, his arm still draped across the back, Keito turning as well so they were facing each other. "He likes Kamen Rider, and animals, and he's really into boats... A Kamen Rider figurine riding a boat with a little cat, maybe?"

Keito frowned. "I don't think they sell that one." He said, and Yuto laughed.

"Do you have any ideas?" He asked, and Keito fell silent, trying to think. They'd been considering getting a pet cat, perhaps, but that was common knowledge, not some secret Sota would be trying to keep. He felt like the Christmas wish had to be big, or very important to Sota to keep it between Santa and himself.

"Hey, hold on." Keito remarked, stuck with inspiration. "If he'll only tell Santa what he wants, can't one of us just dress up?"

It took Yuto a moment to understand what he was getting at, but when he did he took Keito's face in both hands, the following kiss full of enthusiasm.

"You're a genius!" He exclaimed, and Keito couldn't help but chuckle. "This is why I love you."

Keito headed down to the costume shop when he got off of work, renting out a Santa Claus outfit and stashing it in the back of his car before driving to pick Sota up from preschool. He got an exciting play-by-play of the school day as they headed home, telling Sota to get himself a quick snack as he got something out of the car.

He changed in the driveway, pulling the baggy red pants and jacket over his clothes, tying on the curly white beard. He let out his best loud belly laugh as he walked in, closing the door behind himself, Sota hearing him and running in.

"Santa?" He gasped. His eyes were light in wonder, and he was so cute that Keito couldn't help but smile.

"Hello, little boy!" He exclaimed, spreading his arms widely. "You are Sota, correct?"

"Santa!" Sota ran at him, Keito crouching down on one knee to receive the hug his son gave him. "Why are you here?"

"Well, you have been a very good boy this year." Keito told him, and he beamed. "And your Christmas wish is very special, so I want to make sure I get it exactly right. I know you've told it to me before, but could you tell me again?"

Sota frowned slightly, looking at him for a few moments.

"You can't tell my papas, okay? It's a secret."

Feeling slightly guilty, Keito nodded. Sota opened his mouth, about to speak when the door burst open.

"Ho ho ho!" A second Santa burst through the door, Keito recognizing him instantly to be Yuto. He froze when he realized Santa was already there, panic in his eyes when he met Keito's eyes. They both looked in Sota's direction, who was looking between them both, his tiny face full of confusion.

"Who are you?" He asked, pointing at Yuto. Yuto looked at a complete loss for words, glancing at Keito, who just stared hopelessly back.

"I... I'm Danta! Santa's best buddy!" Yuto said, hurrying over and patting Keito on the head. "We're best friends, and he's been telling me so much about how good of a boy you were this year that I wanted to meet you too!"

Sota's big brown eyes had narrowed, his face full of doubt.

"I don't know..." He said. "I've never heard of Danta. What's your job?"

"I, well... I feed the reindeer, and I give Santa all of his mail, and... Sometimes I pack Santa his lunch!"

None of those things were very good answers, but at the last one Sota's face lit up.

"Sometimes I help my daddy pack lunch when papa has dance practice on the weekends." He said, and Keito couldn't help but smile. "Do you give him a big kiss, too? Like my daddies do?"

Yuto blanched.

"Uh... Sure!" He finally said, pulling Keito in to kiss the side of his head. He whispered to him when he was close enough, his voice quick and nervous.

"This is getting weird. Help me."

"So!" Keito said loudly, bringing Sota's attention back to him. "Now that you've met my best friend, can you tell me what it is you want for Christmas?"

"It's a lot of things." Sota said seriously. "Are you listening?"

They both nodded, and he began to speak.

"I want Daddy Keito to have that guitar he looks at through the window whenever we walk by the music store--and for him not to get the throw up sickness like he did last year. That wasn't fun, and all of us frowned every time he coughed. I want Papa Yuto to get flowers from everybody after his next dance performance, because he's the best dancer in the world! I want Grandpa to get a pretty bow for his long hair, and for Uncle Raiya..." He went on and on, rattling off things for his relatives, classmates, and even some teachers before Keito had to hold up a hand and stop him.

"Sota, Sota... That's very sweet of you, but... Is there anything you want for yourself?"

Sota considered the question, his little face screwed up in concentration. Then he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Santa, but I don't think there's anything I want this year. Just make sure you get that guitar and those flowers for my daddies though, okay?" He gave them both a small smile and Keito's heart welled with so much affection that he couldn't help it, pulling his son in for a hug.

"Okay." He answered. "I won't forget."

"It was very nice to meet you, Sota!" Danta exclaimed, and despite his chipper tone, he sounded slightly choked up. "But Santa and I have to go now, okay?"

"Okay!" Sota hugged them both around the knees, and they walked out the front door together.

Yuto wrapped him up in a tight hug as soon as they were out the door, Keito chuckling a little and rubbing his back.

"I know every father says this, but we have the best kid in the world." Yuto said as he pulled back, Keito nodding and finding his husband's hand.

"We really do." He agreed. "Let's change. I thought I was supposed to be Santa!"

"You never said so!" Yuto exclaimed back, and they quickly took the costumes off, Keito smiling a little at the sight of both of them resting side by side in the back of the car before shutting the trunk.


End file.
